I think I'm in Love with a Serial Killer
by ugh.snail
Summary: (Rewrite of a fanfiction I wrote a long time ago) Bad stuff happens. I'm bad at summaries. But the story is okay, I promise. TW: Blood, minor character death, amnesia, accused of murder, possible NSFW, mentions of rape. M for future chapters. SuFin.


**Alex: So to those who don't know... I have this old fanfiction account that I can't even get into anymore... But I wrote a sufin fanfiction on said account exactly three years ago today.(Link to the original version of this story: s/9325473/1/Death )**

 **Alex: Warning, it's really bad and reading it makes me want to cry tears of pure pain. The grammar sucks and there are some very sensitive topics that I never gave warning to (Self harm, attempted suicide, ect.).**

 **Alex: Now, if you've actually decided to read the shit I've linked you too and have come back to see if this will be any better, I just have to say the story line will not be the same. A lot will change. The only thing I'm keeping is the ship and MAYBE some other elements of the previous story.**

 **Alex: Please remember this is a rewrite, not the original. I hope you can all find something in this story that makes you happy enough to read more.**

 **Alex: Please do enjoy.**

* * *

Walking along it wasn't really hard to tell that something was off. Maybe just the atmosphere playing stupid tricks on them? Well, whatever the case, Berwald felt an odd feeling, like something bad was going to happen. Tino, his happy Finnish friend, seemed to be unaware of the Swede's discomfort or he just chose to ignore it.

"It's a beautiful day outside, wouldn't you say Berwald?" the smaller blonde asked with a wide smile, one that the larger of the two had grown to love. In all honesty, he'd loved this chipper young man for quite a while... Of course, this love was not reciprocated in any way shape or form... It use to bother the Swede, anger him even but he'd grown to accept it. After all, it was better than having Tino be scared of him all the time.

Berwald only nodded in response to Tino's question, his body becoming more tense as the walk continued. "Lovely day..." He decided to say, breaking the silence in hopes that this feeling would go away.

It _didn't._

"Are you okay?" Tino asked with a worried expression. "You look really pale... Are you sick? We could go back home and I could make you some soup!" The Finnish man smiled wide in hopes that the other would agree. After all he was very worried for his friend...

Of course Berwald brushed away the offer, stating that everything was fine in which Tino could do nothing but agree.

Minutes of silence passed and the air only became more tense. It was uncomfortable and scary, almost.

That is until the black cat came along.

Black cats, used in so many stories about witches and bad luck. Though Tino had always found himself attracted to them. To him they were always so soft and silky. Beautiful creatures, if anything. This one stood in the dead center of the street. "Aw! Here kitty, kitty..." He called, putting his hand out and walking towards the cat. Berwald didn't think much of it, taking a seat in a nearby park bench and watching as Tino approached the kitten.

The small cat jumped when it was approached, only egging the Finnish man further into the large pass. "Don't be afraid! You're okay-"

Everything stopped.

Berwald looked up in horror as a red convertible crashed right into the smaller blonde, his body disappearing almost completely under the car, his right arm caught under the wheel. The driver of the car sat there, pondering what to do before deciding to swerve out of sight. It was too fast for Berwald to catch the license plate but there were more important things to take care of. Things such as Tino.

Running to the middle of the road where the body lay, the larger dragged his body back to the bench where he sat only moments before. The body was motionless and blood pooled on the ground below them. The blood had gotten on his hands; the wound was on Tino's head. Of course his entire body began to form small bruises and cuts but the main wound was his head and arm.

"Someone call the police!" A voice shouted in the distance.

Berwald looked back in panic. Multiple people where snapping pictured of his face, horrified among all other things. Whispers of 'that man beat him to death' were heard around the crowd. Worried for his own safety, the Swede jumped to his feet and ran. No one dare follow him, they were too worried about Tino.

Tino... Berwald could only pray that he was okay...

* * *

 **Alex: Well That was it. Next chapter will be out... Soon? I don't know. But hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
